


they're mopping up the butcher's floor of your broken little hearts

by CypressSunn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she’s not his first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're mopping up the butcher's floor of your broken little hearts

**Author's Note:**

> shuffle meme prompt. "scott/kira" asked by vanessagecko @ tumblr + "O Children" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds as determined by my iTunes shuffle.

She knows she’s not his first love.

And its fair because Kira's had her share of firsts without him too- messy kisses in the bleachers, hands all over barred skin in back rooms of dwindling house parties, the poorly thought-out adrenaline heights that fed declarations of all she’d ever known to be love.

Except it hadn't been, and she knows this now, because when he’s turning a corner towards her in the hallways, coming down the steps and into her line of sight, her pulse paces ahead of her while she can’t will her feet to move. She’s bolted down, electrified, a metallic rod begging for lightning to strike twice. And that feeling is entirely new.

Just like tight, brittle feeling left in her chest when all Scott can manage when he sees her is a distant wave and quiet hello and a smile that looks like opening a barely sealed wound feels.

A side effect of when the girl he loved dies in his arms and told him it was perfect.

She understands though. She had from the moment he pulled her aside all those weeks ago to explain himself. How he wasn't done falling for her, back when he wasn't done missing Allison. How now that she was gone he wasn't sure if he’d ever be done missing her.

That was when Kira was finally sure of something herself: Scott McCall was going to be her first heartache.


End file.
